In My Shoes
by Lucky Bob Lucky
Summary: Harry And Draco swich bodys. While their in each others body, Draco starts to fall for Harrys girlfriend and Harry starts to fall for someone unexpected... This is my first Fanfic so Please R
1. Tea With Dumbledore

**_A/N: So here you go my very first chapter of my very first story Please R&R _**

Chapter 1:

"You're such a prat! You know that Malfoy!" Harry screamed. It was the very first day of 7th year and Harry and Draco had gotten into a fight.

"At least I'm not the-boy-who-lived-to-annoy-people" Draco sneered

"Shut up Malfoy. At least I'm not a death eater!"

Malfoy stood up as tall as he could and said slowly and loudly "I'm not a death eater!"

"Ooo did I hit a soft spot?" Harry said teasingly

Just then Draco punched him in the face "DON'T EVER CALL ME A DEATH EATER!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. Harry launched himself onto Malfoy. Everybody around them gasped. They were hitting each other as hard as they could. They rolled around on the floor for a few minutes as a circle started to form around them. There were lots of people shouting "Go Harry!" and less but still quite a few shouts of "Kill him Malfoy!" There was also Hermione trying to hold back Ron from joining the fight. Just as Draco was about to hex Harry Professor Fay, the new DADA teacher came down the hall

"STOP IT, STOP IT BOTH OF YOU!" she screamed as she ran towards the two boys. She had thick glassed and long brown frizzy hair; she reminded Draco of his old divination teacher. She pulled them apart, and after she gave them a long lecture about getting along and how we should all be friends, she sent them to the headmasters' office.

They headed up to the headmasters office in silence. They had walked for about ten minuets when Draco said "I hope you know where the headmasters office is 'cuz I sure the hell don't."

"You truly are a nitwit aren't you Malfoy?" Harry said as he said the password and stepped onto the stairs.

"You and your jolly little crew have been here far too many times, you know that Potter" Draco sneered at Harry.

"Shut up ferret" Harry growled.

They walked up the stairs to a door that was as tall as Harry would be standing on top of Dracos' head. Harry was about to knock on the door when it flew open revealing Dumbledore sitting at a mahogany colored desk staring at them through his moon shaped glasses. Draco looked around; he had never been in the headmaster's office before. His father had always gotten him out of trouble. As Draco looked around at the millions of things around him sitting on shelves he wondered why he didn't recognize what any of these things were. There were also hundreds of pictures on the wall chatting to one another or sleeping. Draco guessed they were past headmasters. The thing that caught his attention over all the other things was a red bird sitting on a pile of ashes. It looked at Draco and cooed. Draco had only ever read about Phoenixes', but never before seen one, for they were very rare. Draco studied it closely, absorbing everything he saw of the magnificent bird.

"And why might you two be here?" Dumbledore said calmly, distracting Draco from the red bird.

"Well we uh…were umm kinda..." Harry mumbled suddenly finding his shoes quite interesting.

Draco rolled his eyes and said quickly "We were fighting, and I was just about to blast Potter here into the oblivion when Professor Fay came and stopped us"

Harry just rolled his eyes and glared at the blonde boy who didn't look at all concerned about standing here in the headmaster's office admitting to fighting, which would probably get them both at least a week of detention.

"I see. Sit down have some tea" Dumbledore said as he fingered a tiny bottle with wonder. Then he snapped his fingers for a house elf. Once the house elf had arrived ready to take orders Dumbledore whispered something in his ear and handed him the small bottle he had been so interested in a minute before. Once the tea had arrived Harry and Dumbledore sat in silence as they sipped the tea out of tiny cups. Draco however wasn't as trusting of this old man. "My father always told me to never drink anything that wasn't fresh from a bottle." He thought hard on this matter. "That was of course before he died from dehydration because he never drank water, for someone could have poisoned it." Decisions, decisions. "Oh well maybe he was just paranoid."

He took a sip of his tea. Once he had finished Dumbledore started talking again "This time I will let you off with a warning, but next time I might have to feed you to the hippogriffs" Dumbledore said, with a small smile on his face.

"Cooky old man doesn't know what he's talking about, feeding us to the hippogriffs, or would he…" Draco didn't get to finish thinking, for Dumbledore and Harry were both staring at him expecting an answer from him.

"Oh uh, ok" he said stumbling over his words.

After they had left Dumbledore's office Draco looked at his watch. It was the middle of his last class. "Oh well who cares about herbology anyway. Maybe I should go to Madam Pomfrey…Nah Malfoys' don't need to go to doctors, we're too good." he said to himself as he walked slowly to the Slytherin common room. He walked through the deserted common room. It was very dark and cold. Draco wished that the house elves would make it warmer; after all he wasn't an Eskimo.

He suddenly felt very tired, and walked sleepily over to his bed; he didn't even know why he was tired. All he knew was that one second he was fine the next he felt like he just ran a 50 km marathon. He fell into his bed not even changing into his pjs. He soon fell into a dreamless sleep.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooo

After Harry had left Dumbledore's office he walked to his next class which was transfiguration. He walked in, told McGonagall why he was late, and sat down next to Hermione.

"Harry what happened, are you ok?" she asked as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Mione, Mione, I'm fine. Dumbledore didn't give me a detention or anything" Harry said trying to reassure her.

"Still I think you should go to and ask Madam Pomfrey to check you out to see if you broke anything" she stated as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Fine after class I'll head down; I'll meet you in the common room once she tells me that I'm perfectly fine"

"I'm coming with you though"

"No Hermione, I'll be fine by myself"

"Oh pleeeeeaaaaase?" she said as she gave him a big hug

"Well...I…um". She started to bat her eyelashes "Oh ok but only because you so cute" he said smiling at her.

After class they headed down to the sick bay holding hands. Suddenly Harry felt very tiered "Mione I'm getting really tired" he said, as his legs started to feel like jelly. He felt like he had just run for 10 hours straight. He couldn't keep his eyes open. The last thing he heard was Hermione saying "Harry! Harry! Oh my God! Gin…"

Then his eyes closed and he lost consciousness.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooo

**_Well there you go. I hope you enjoyed my first story ever…PLEASE REVIEW….. even if I only get one review I'll update. And I already have the next chapter written...so please if your a kind genorus person review.  
_**


	2. Who am I?

**A/N: Well here you go...My next chapter! Thank you to slytheren Ice Queen for giving me my first review on this story. So this is for her.

* * *

**

Chapter 2:

Draco woke up the next morning to find out that he was in the sick bay.

"Huh? Where am I? OW! My head is killing me!" He mumbled as he looked around groggily.

"Oh Harry I was so worried about you!" He heard as he sat up, then all of a sudden he was pulled into a hug by some unknown person.

Draco assumed that it was Pansy because Pansy was the only one that ever talked to him like that.

"Good to have you back buddy, you had us worried for a while there." he heard the unmistakable voice of the weasel. He pulled away from his hug and looked around.

He was in a large white room that hurt his eyes because it was so bright, he looked at the people around him and he was utterly confused to see Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger sitting beside his bed looking happy to see them.

"WHAT ARE YOU PRATS DOING HERE? WHAT AM I DOING HERE! I know! You blokes kidnapped me and are going to get ransom for me aren't you? WELL THAT WON'T WORK!" He shouted as he leped up and darted from the sick bay.

"What's happening? Wait I'm still in Hogwarts." he thought to himself as he ran into the hall. Now he was totally confused.

He wandered around for a while and as he kept walking he got more and more confused, He kept on passing people to only here them saying "Hi Harry!" and lots of "How ya doing there Harry old pal" he wasn't Harry! He was Draco Malfoy! Maybe when he was at dinner last night someone had put a polyjuice potion in his pumpkin juice. He decided to go to the bathroom to see.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Harry woke up to find himself in his four poster bed. "That's weird I can't remember anything from the night before" He wondered as he hopped out of bet to put some fresh clothes on.

He opened the drapes only to find that he wasn't in his room but someone else's.

He looked around. There was a dark green carpet, light green walls with a silver trim. Everything was neat and tidy, which wasn't like his room at all. There was a tall cage in the corner with what looked like an eagle in it. He walked over to the eagle and looked at it. It was a light brown and had black wings. It snapped its beak at Harry missing his finger by a hair.

He went over to look at a picture hanging on the wall. It was a Malfoy family portrait."Hmm...I guess I must be in Malfoys room, But how did I get here? I KNOW! maybe Malfoy kidnapped me and is going to hand me over to voldemort!" He though tas all sorts of suspicions popped up into his head. He looked back to the picture carefully. Luscious was swearing and looking hatefully at his son, Draco in the picture was looking sad, hanging his head in shame as he stood at the other side of the picture with his mother Narcissa. She was a very beautiful woman with long blond hail and fair white skin; although in this picture she was crying and looking at her son with one hand on his shoulder.

Harry decided to look in the dresser. He quietly opened it up to find at lest 50 different outfits. He picked up a few shirts, all of which looked very expensive."Boy is Malfoy a spoiled gi or what?"

He then decided to check out the bathroom. He creeped into the bathroom being sure to not make any noise.He walked in to find a bathtub large enough to fit 10 people. He opened the closet to find a walk in Hair gel closet, there where a million different kinds of hair products

"Merlin how many hair things can one guy need? Maybe he has filled them all with mashed up muggleborns! No Harry your being stupid. Malfoy wouldn't keep his muggleborn gel out in the open he would hide it…"Harry thought to himself. Just to make himself feel better he decided to open a few to smell them just to be sure that they were ok. "Hhmmm, they smell ok. I guess I was just being paranoid" He ran his fingers through his hair only to find that his hair was very long. "Harry" He said to himself "Its time for a haircut" He decided to put some gel into his hair to make it look a bit better because it felt flat. He looked through the thousands of different hair gels only to find that his wasn't there. "Ok should I use 'Uncle Johns Hair revitalize', 'Sexy smooth Hair formula', or 'Vivid Hair'...hmm…" He thought in wonder as to which he should choose "I know! Enny meeny miny moe, catch a tiger by the toe, If he hollers let him go, My mother says to pick the very best one and you are not it!" Harry said pointing to the Sexy smooth Hair formula. Well you're not the one. He did that again and eliminated Uncle Johns Hair revitalize. "Sorry Uncle Jon. I guess Ill use Vivid Hair" He said as he picked up his selection. He walked over to the mirror squirted some onto his hands and looked into the mirror.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" He shrieked like a little girl for the boy staring back at him wasn't the normal raven haired boy he usually saw but a tall boy with platinum blond hair and stormy grey eyes.

All of the sudden the door slammed open and a girl with short black hair came running through the door and hugged Harry so tightly he thought that his eyes were about to pop out.

"Oh no whats wrong Draikie?" The girl said in a high voice. "did my draikie-Paikie run out of hair gel again?"

"W-What a-are you d-doing here Pansy?" Harry asked still recovering from the hug he had only been released from.

"I just came into your room to see you" she said innocently "Would you like me to remind you why" She then said seductively

"N-Not now P-Pansy! I need to uh… go and… feed my… parrot. Yes I need to go feed my parrot!" He said as a blush creped onto his cheeks. He then ran from the Room into the Slytherin common room and out the portrait hole into the corridor.

He then walked down the hallway aimlessly not quite knowing what to do thinking about his prior experence"Hmm.. why am I malfoy and why was I in his room. And bOy is his room big I meanyou have to be rich to get a room and a bathroom all to yourself. Lucky git he is". After about an hour of walking he decided that he needed to go to the bathroom. He walked into the nearest bathroom to see a short boy with black hair looking into the mirror.

"Hey you who am I?" Harry asked the boy the boy turned around. Harry looked at him in shock.

* * *

**A/N: Well that was it. There was a little cliffie there...Who is this boy and why is Harry shocked to see him? Tune in next time to find out!...Anyway. review run to the butten thats probubly 2 inches from this and prss it! Then tell me that you though tmy story was great! Whatever just review and tell me what you thought of it. **


	3. fun with potions

**A/N: Ok here is my next chapter. I hope you enjoy it…sorry if some of the characters are OOC. One more thing when I say Harry said I mean Harry said in Dracos body and the same for Draco, I just wanted to clear that up**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chapter 3:

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BODY!" Harry shouted like a madman as he started to shake his body.

"I should be asking you the same question!" His body answered back boldly.

"YOU TELL ME FIRST!" Harry shouted.

"Ok, you need to take a chill pill" His body answered "seriously Potter, Crabbe could figure this out faster than you"

"How'd you know it was me?" Harry asked

His body rolled his eyes at him than said "Honestly potter, you are in the body of the wonderful Handsome Draco Malfoy. There is some unknown person in your body who could it be?"

Harry had to think about this for a few minuets "I KNOW! YOU'RE DRACO MALFOY! You're on a mission for Voldemort aren't you? You're going to hand my body over to him and kill me or..." Harry said as he started coming up with all sorts of evil plans that Voldemort could have cooked up.

"Potter…"Draco said pinching the bridge of his nose "There are a few things that you have over looked in your theories: One I'm not a death eater Two taking your body to voldemort and killing it would only kill me, not you. And three I AM NOT A DEATH EATER!"

"Well maybe you're right… but then why am I in your body and why are you in mine?" Harry said

"I don't know why you don't go ask Granger" Draco said starting to get a little fed up

"NO! We can't let anybody know that we are in each others bodies! We have to pretend to be each other!" Harry said desperately "Everyone would accuse me of being jealous of you so I switched bodies with you"

"Fine" Draco replied "Well go on if we have to be each other we have to know each other"

"Ok well like what?" Harry asked shyly

"Ugh how thick can you be? here Ill go first" Draco said as he started telling Harry all about himself.

After they told each other everything Harry said "Ok so you dont have a girlfriend, you hang out with Crabbe and Goyel and sometimes Blaise, you aren't a death eater, your father is dead and your mother is not a death eater, if pansy comes near me I should leave the room, and your schedule is on your dresser in your room. Did I get every thing?" Harry said reciting what Draco had told him

"Good. Now its my turn. Hermione is your girlfriend" Draco gagged at the thought of having to pretend to be her boyfriend "Your parents are both dead, Weasly and Granger are your friends, and yor scedual is in your brown bag next to your bed, and Thomas, Finnigan, and Weasly are you roommates" Draco said disgusted on the though of having to share a room with other people. He always Had his own room; His Mother always said that he deserved the best.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooo

Draco decided to go and look for Granger and the Weasel. He walked around until he felt someone grab him from behind.

"Oh Harry are you ok what happened in the sick bay? Where have you been?" Hermione said as she gave Draco the tightest hug he had ever had

"Get off of me Grang-I mean I'm ok now Hermione I was just a bit out of sorts before" He said correcting himself

Hermione gave him a strange look as if she didn't believe him. Draco stared at her then his eyes drifted down her body. Draco had to admit she was pretty hot…Who was he trying to kid she had a better body than pansy! And Pansy was really hot. He wondered why he had never noticed her before.

"Your really hot you know that Gr-Hermione" Draco said all of the sudden

She blushed "Y-you've never told me that before H-Harry"

Draco looked astounded; Potthead had never told his girlfriend that she was hot before? He decided that now was time to put his charm into play

"Really because you are definitely the hottest girl in Hogwarts" He said seductively as he stood behind her, breathing onto her neck.

He had decided that this wouldn't be so bad. He gets to make out with a hot girl all the time without having to worry about commitment. This made him think back to all his previous girlfriends. None had ever lasted longer than two weeks.

He started to kiss her neck as she moaned "Harry we should stop"

No girl had ever told him to stop they usually got mad when he stopped.

"Ok sorry I just got carried away" He said a little bit disappointed

"That's ok. I just don't think I'm ready for that yet" She said innocently "Come on lets go get lunch" She said as she grabbed his hand and pulled him into the great hall. Suddenly they were stopped By a very Mad Draco Malfoy

ooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooo

Harry decided to go get some lunch. As he walked into the hall He saw Himself kissing Hermione's neck! That Basterd! They started to walk into the great hall. He ran up to them and said "Hermione! Get away from that slimy git!"

"Go away Ferret! Your unwanted here!" Draco said

"Get off of her you arrogant git"

"Why don't you make me?" Draco said starting to have fun with this

"Fine! Then I will!" Harry said as he leaped on to Malfoy and they started punching each other. Then Draco then remembered that he was Harry and he knew he could beat the living crap out of Harry but then the whole school would see Harry beating Draco and he didn't want that on his record. So he didn't punch as hard and pretended to be getting whipped by Harry

"Ooh ow please I beg of you stop!" Draco whined looking very pathetic

"Took enough Malf-Potter"Harry said

Harry started to hear people whisper to one another "Boy did Harry get whipped!" and "Wow Malfoys a good fighter!" Then he realized why he had one! Malfoy had made it look everyone think that he had won and that Harry lost!

"Go away Malfoy you evil little git! We don't want to talk to you or even want to be in the same vicinity as you!" Hermione growled with venom dripping from her mouth with every word she spoke

Harry immediately turned around and walked away quickly.

"Oh Harry are you ok?" She asked as she cradled Dracos head on her lap.

Draco was actually enjoying this having all this attention from any hot chick would make him Happy. He stood up pretending to be in pain "I'll be ok but for now I need to eat" He said limping slowly over to the Griffendor table. He actually was very hungry because he hadn't eaten since dinner yesterday.

He sat down on his chair and served himself some food. Hermione and Ron exchanged glances before Ron started eating like a barbarian. Draco looked at him disgusted as he cut his chicken neatly.

"Harry since when Have you had such good manners?" Hermione said looking at Harry strangely again

"Umm.. I've always had manners I just chose not to use them" Draco said not quite sure what to say

She looked at him like she didn't believe him, but then went back to her food

ooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooo

Harry didn't know what to say. He had never noticed Hermione being so mean to Malfoy. He decided to skip lunch and go get the schedule for his next class. He walked to the Slytherin common room. Once he got there he looked at the painting and realized that he didn't know the password

"Crap crap! Bloody hell how stupid can you get? I guess Ill just have to wait for someone to come then I'll ask them the passward" He said as he leaned against the wall. He waited for a few minuets before some Slytherin first year walked by.

"Hey you!" he yelled as the little boy tuned around "What's the password?"

"It's..Its G-Gryffindors are all s-s-s-scum" He said trembling in fear at the very tall Draco Malfoy standing in front of him

"Uh thanks" Harry said quietly as the boy ran away from him.

"I wonder why He was scared of me. Malfoys favorite pastime is probably tormenting small kids"

He walked into the common room. It was just as it had been in his second year. He walked up some stairs not knowing if they were the boys' dorms or the girls. as soon as he had got halfway up they turned into a slide and he slide down them like a slide. he swore rubbed his head and headed up the other stairs. "Bloody stairs always out to get you" He walked up the stairs. He had to check in a few rooms to see it they were Dracos, after a few minuets he found a door that had a few smudged kisses on it. "Looks like I found it. God what do girls see in him" He said as he opened the door and walked in.

He looked around until he found the dresser and grabbed his schedule. "Lets see, Next I have Potions with Gryffindor, How could I forget" he sad as he looked through the bag Draco had laying on the floor. He of course has the best of everything. Harry rolled his eyes at the fact that he had a peacock feather. He picked up his bag and headed to the dungeons

ooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooo

After Draco Had finished his lunch he, Hermione and Ron Made their way down to the potions room as Ron and Hermione Talked about Wiffers a creature they had been studying in care of Magical Creatures or as Draco liked to call it Hell. As they walked into the room they heard Snape Sneer at them "20 points from Gryffindor"

"But we didn't do anything?" Ron said glaring.

"15 for talking back" Snape drawled

They went to sit down as to not lose any more points. They made their potions quietly. When Draco was done his potion he looked at it, it was a perfect shade of blue. Snape then walked by, looked at his potion and said "Mr. Potter your potion is a disaster! 20 points gone! Now I suggest you try again. But this time make it right" Snape swished his want over Dracos potion and it disappeared. Snape then walked over to Harry's potion which was a very ugly shade of puke green and was bubbling over his cauldron.

"Good mister Malfoy" Snape said as he walked past Harry. Harry looked quite confused but then smiled at his work.

Draco found this the most unfair thing he had ever witnessed!

"My Potion was better than his" he said to the frustrated looking Hermione sitting beside him

"Oh don't worry about it sweetie. It's only because he favors Malfoy" She said as she leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

He looked away and smiled, he suddenly frowned. "That was Hermione that gave you the kiss eww!" He thought as he wiped his face with his hand.

He looked back at Harry who was now dumping a pile of slugs into his potion. "Potter really does suck at potions" Draco thought as he watched the amusing show as Harry's cauldron started spitting out little things that would hit Potter on the face then stick there. After a while of Potter trying to stop it by using random spells on it which usually ended up making the potion even worse, Snape walked over and waved his wand over it the same way he had done to Dracos. Harry then got up and walked out of the room presumably going to the sick bay. After he left everybody burst out t laughing at the sad but hilarious mass that surrounded Harry work area.

They all left the room laughing as Draco thought to himself "That wasn't a bad class"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Ok so that was a really bad chapter in my opinion…Please review anyway**


	4. Freakish elephants

**here you go my next chapter... ok so its really short but its funny i think...anyway it was fun to wright so read and review!  
**

Chapter 4:

Draco was sitting in the Gryffindor common room looking board. Hermione was doing her homework like she had for the past four hours and Ron had detention for transfiguring Neville into a duck with purple spots. Draco however had no intention as to doing his homework or cleaning all 528 trophies in the trophy room. So he sat on the couch in the common room staring at Hermione.

"Harry would you please stop staring?" She would say

"But I can't stop looking at you snoogie-woogums" he would reply

"Harry…"

"I'm sorry Hermione but you are just so cute and adorable I can't look away" Draco said pinching her cheeks "so really it's your fault for being so good looking"

This always made her bush and go back to her work. Draco always had fun doing this. He was about to complain that he never gets any kisses from her when a very filthy, smelly Ron came Barging into the common room.

"I hate doing detentions" Ron said

"Next time don't configure people into ducks" Draco said

"I didn't mean to!"

"Well you did"

"I tried to fix it but it only-"

"Made it worse" Draco finished

"Ron you should go study so that it doesn't happen again" Hermione said sounding remarkably like McGonagall

"But I don't Waaaaannna" Ron whined

"Ronald!" Hermione said

"Ron you really should listen to Hermione and go study" Draco said "This is a matter of life and death! Next time it could be…YOU!" He said pointing a finger between Rons eyes.

"What? Who? Where!" Ron looked around his eyes darting from place to place

"Let me tell you about a story of a young Hufflepuff boy who didn't study for transfiguration" Draco said in his best campfire story voice "He was so bad at it that he would always turn someone into something. Usually just things that could be turned back easily but not this time" Draco said as he waved his wand so that the lights went out and he held up his wand as a flashlight under his chin "One day when he was in 5th year he accidentally turned his friend Jim into a pink elephant with fur, wings and fangs He was a PINK-FURRY-WINGED-VAMPIRE-ELEPHANT!" He said spookily as Rons face turned to horror "And do you want to know what happened to this sad mutant boy? The teachers didn't know how to turn him back so they banished him into the forest that is behind this very school. Later that year as the little Hufflepuff boy was going to sleep he heard a sound…"

"W-W-what k-kind of s-s-sound?" Ron said with a look of pure terror on his face

It took Draco every inch of restraint in him to keep him from laughing but he managed and went on with the story "It was a stomping sound. The boy sat up and looked around. Nothing was there. So he tried to go back to sleep telling himself that it was his imagination. Then he heard it again. THUMP, THUMP, THUMP. This time he was sure it was real. He turned around to find Jim, the freak elephant looking at him with bloodthirsty eyes. His last words were: I should have studied harder in transfiguration. The next morning they found his body lifeless, trampled and drained of all its blood. They say that Jim is still out there. Looking for the next kid who decides to not study for transfiguration" Draco said concluding his story as he flicked out his wand and tuned the lights back on.

He then looked at back at Ron whose face looked as if he had just seen a killer rip out the lungs of a guy then beat him to death with them.

"I-I n-need to g-go to the l-l-l-library and d-do s-some s-s-studying" Ron said as he left with the same look on his face

As soon as they saw the portrait close both Draco and Hermione Bust out laughing and rolling around on the floor

"Did you… see… his… face?" Draco said between his laughter

"Ha Ha now THAT was priceless" Hermione said still rolling around on the floor clutching her sides.

Draco looked at her. Her beautiful face laughing. He thought about her fondly for a few moments before stopping all of the sudden "Wait! This is Granger I'm thinking about! Goody-goody know-it-all mudblood Granger!" he thought hitting himself on the head much like dobby had in second year. He looked at Hermione who had gone back to her homework sniggering every so often. Then he looked back at the ceiling. He then stood up and sat back down on the couch "Draco my boy you are seriously messed up" He thought as he walked slowly up to Harrys dorm.

* * *

**there it was. i think i update soon if i get lots of reviews...so if you want a new chapter review!**

* * *


	5. The prettiest flower

Chapter 5:

"Come on Harry! Wake up" A mysterious voice said as it plopped itself onto Dracos bed

"Go away" Draco muttered as he waved his arm around to ward off this evil morning person

"Come on Harry it's already 5:00!" the voice said

"Pm or am?" Draco said groggily

"Oh Harry really! You should get more sleep" The voice scolded "it 5:00am"

"Sorry for the inconvenience, I can't get up right now but if you leave a message I will get back to you in 7 hours" He said rolling over and going back to sleep" he said rolling over to go back to sleep

"Harry come on wake up" she said pouting "remember…we always get up early on Saturdays to go down to the lake…" She said as she layed next to him.

"hmm what might wake you up?" she said "I know!"

She leaned over to him and started to nibble on his ear. Then she found his lips with hers and gave him a long passionate kiss. Draco was now wide awake watching Hermione as she walked towards the door

"Maybe if you get up we could finish what we started" She added seductively with a wink

When she had left Draco swung his legs over his bed and Cursed "Stupid women always using male hormones to get what they want" He got up and walked over to Harry's dresser

"Lets see ugly, ugly, hideous, girly" He said as he tossed half of Harry's wardrobe on to the floor "Well I guess this is livable" He said as he held up a green shirt and a pair of black jeans. He took off his shirt, pants, and socks but hesitated to take off his shorts. "Well here goes nothing" He said as he pulled down the boxers. "Hmm I thought he'd be bigger. What with being the boy-who-lived and all" He said as he staired down.

He finished getting dressed and walked into the common room to find Hermione with her nose stuck in a book…again.

He rolled his eyes as he walked up to her "Here I am! Now where's my kiss?"

"If you ask like that you won't be getting one"

"But you said-" She looked at him with a look that said that he'll never get another kiss if you don't say it my way "May I now have my Kiss Hermione" He said politely rolling his eyes at her

"Why when you say it that way. Yes you may" She leaned over and they embraced in a long kiss. After a while they broke apart. They then made their way to the lake.

They held hands as they walked down to the lake with their fingers laced. Draco was thinking to himself "I wonder what my father would say if he saw this. That would be a laugh. He'd have a cow. But he wont because he's dead now" Draco had never really believed that mundbloods where ever different but his father would have killed him if he had found out, but now it didn't matter. His mother had always just agreed with my father because he would beat her if she didn't. She was a good women, she didn't believe that purebloods were any better than other wizards.

"Oh Harry isn't it beautiful?" Hermione said as she stared at the pink and orange sunrise

"Yeah, yeah it is" he said but he wasn't looking at the sunrise. He was staring at her face. He watched as it glowed like an angel and how her hair flowed around her head in big waves being blown around by the morning wind. Her nose was placed perfectly on her face and her hazelnut orbs twinkling enough to put Dumbledore to shame.

He was stared into the sunset wishing that this would never end when he felt a push. He was then falling into the water. He looked back up at Hermione who was laughing at him

"Oops" She said

"Ha ha help me out" He said as he held out his hand

He stretched her hand out and grabbed his when she had a firm grasp she felt a strong tug

"AAAAAHHHH!"

Now they were both in the lake treading water.

"Hey!" she said before she started slashing him

"Hey, you started it!" he said as he laughed and splashed her back

They were now in a full on splashing war. Hermione was splashing so much that she didn't notice Draco sneak around her and give her a bid bear hug

He nuzzled her cheek for a while until she said "Harry I'm getting cold"

They got out and used a spell to dry off and headed back to the castle.

Suddenly Draco saw Harry running towards them. He stopped in front of them panting.

"Malfoy?" Hermione said looking puzzled

"You" Harry said pointing to Draco "We Need….To …talk" He said through his panting

"Um… sure ok" Draco said as he took Harry over to the tree they were standing by

"What?"

"Its Pansy! She's been chasing me all morning"

"So you ran?"

"What was I supposed to do?"

Draco rolled his eyes "You haven't had many fans have you" He said smirking

"No"

"Well you don't run away! You flirt with them a bit before making an excuse to leave. If you run away that just makes them want you more!"

"I keep that in mind next time. But what do I do about Pansy?"

"Just be cool. Act like you see me act; don't run around looking like a scared wuzzlehiff. Then when Pansy finds you do what I told you to do with fans, it's really not that difficult"

"HARRY! Are you done talking to the big git yet?" Hermione wailed looking board

"Yes I am let's be going now my fair lady" Draco said walking over to her and linking arms with her

Harry just scowled. Draco got to do things with HIS girlfriend while he had to be chased by the school slut. He then walked in his best Malfoy fashion up to the school

oooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooo

When Harry got up to the school he was attacked by a very overexcited Pansy

"Oh Drakie, where have you been?" She asked while hanging off of his shoulders like monkey bars.

"I decided to go to the lake to pick you some flowers"

"Where are they then?" She said looking suspicious

"I uh… Was picking you the biggest prettiest flower in the whole schoolyard when a huge vulture came swooping down and snatched it from me so then I…" Harry went on with his story as Pansy oohed and awed in all the right places. When Harry had finished his story which included flying mice, the ground trying to eat him and a freak meteor shower he was done "And that's why I couldn't bring you the flower"

"Oh that's the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me! Oh I love you Draco!" She said giving him a big hug. Harry smiled; Hermione would have never believed that.

"I think someone deserves a massage" Pansy said as she pulled him back to the common room.

"I think I could get used to this" Harry thought as he received a massage


	6. You're hot let's go snog

**Well here it is chapter 6. Its a bit longer than my other cahpters (I think). Thats sad isnt most of the story I read are all more than 2000 words long! and I can bearly get past 1000! This chapter is 1543 words long. Anyway inthis chapter something interesting ahppens to Harry... read to find out!

* * *

**

Chapter 6:

Harry was walking down the hall trying to walk like Draco. He walked, winked at random people and smiled like a madman. He thought he was doing a very good job until…

"Draco are you ok? You seem to be acting kind of weird" Pansy said looking worried "are you sick?"

"No, I am not sick! But Just be sure how am I walking wrong?"

"Well…how do I say this nicely…?" She said looking at the wall "you're acting a bit mental. Like you fell and got your head messed up a bit"

"Oh well thanks for the telling me Pansy" Harry said walking a way quickly.

"If I don't start acting like Malfoy the whole school might start to get suspicious" He thought to himself as he walked strait by his next class lost in his thoughts

After he had walked for about ten minutes he realized that he was walking the wrong way.

His next class had already started so he ran back to the Charms class. He was however oblivious to the fact that he was being watched by a ghost with a very cruel sense of humor

He as going up the stairs when they had the brilliant idea to change

"Stupid stairs." He mumbled trying do decide where to go next because he was on a floor he was unfamiliar with

After he had gotten lost somewhere in the school he heard a voice.

"Ooooo I am a scary monster!" it said trying to sound spooky

"No your not! You're a sadistic ghost who loves to torture poor innocent students!" Harry said spitefully pissed off that he was lost. "Sod off peeves nobody likes you"

"Well that wasn't nice! Maybe I should teach you a lesson. Hmmm what shall I do?" He said as he rubbed his chin "Oh I know…" he snickered as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black shiny ball, he then rubbed it a bit then threw it up in the air before he jolted behind a suit of armor. Before Harry had time to react it exploded and made a massive cloud of purple dust into the air.

After the smoke had vanished, Harry looked around to see what damage had been done.

"Peeves what have you done?" Harry said as he found nothing different

Peeves just snorted and floated off.

Harry wandered around for a while attempting to find his way back to the Charms room earning himself quite a few strange looks on his way

"What is wrong with people these days?"

He was about to give up when he saw Pansy strolling down the hall

"Pansy!" He bellowed as he ran up to her.

"Um sorry I'm strait" She replied looking a bit freaked out

"Huh? Whatever, where are we? I seem to be lost" He said confused

"Look I already answered you! No! I'm strait! Oh and by the way, your outfit is really tacky. I suggest you change it"

"What are you talking about?"

"Look I'm not into girls. I like guys so please stop asking me that"

"What are you talking about?" He yelled waving his arms al over the place.

"Say something other than 'Your hot lets go snog' and maybe then I'll talk to you" She said turning around

"Oh I get it all I can say is: Your hot let's go snog. So that's why she can't hear me. But what about her saying she's strait? Oh Merlin I must be a girl to!" He thought as he looked down. He was in a little black mini skirt and fishnet leggings, he was also wearing a top that was just about see through and to his horror or delight he had two big boobs on his chest. "So I really am a girl" he pondered as he watched her walk away "stupid Peeves" he said as he headed to the sick bay

As he made his way there he realized that all madam Pomfry would hear was you're hot let's go snog. So he decided to write down on a piece of paper what he wanted to tell her. The paper read:

_Peeves had put some kind of spell on me so all I can say is "You're hot let's go snog". And I am also stuck in this body of a hooker. So please fix it._

_Draco Malfoy (yes it is me)_

After the medi witch had read the note she tried to stifle a laugh but failed miserably. Harry was starting to get very irritated. After she had started to control herself she said "Just sit over here for a minute"

Harry sat down on one of the beds and layed back. He missed Hermione. He missed Ron, hell he missed lots of people but what he missed to most was being in his own body and not having to try to be someone else. He thought about this matter for quite some time until he came to a conclusion, he'll talk to Dumbledore.

"Here you go Mr. Malfoy just drink this and in one hour you will be all better. Until then stay here and relax" Madam Pomfry said through snickers offering Harry a strange bubbling potion.

He gulped the potion down quickly knowing that it would taste revolting, all of the potions there tasted bad.

After the witch had left Harry heard a voice from the bed beside his

"Hey" It was Zambini

Forgetting about the spell he said "Sod off Zambini"

"Only if you insist" Blaise said crawling on top of Harry and pinning him on the bed

"Get off me you Gay man!" Harry shouted

"Ooh you're a feisty one aren't you?" the Slytherin boy said leaning towards Harry. Their lips made contact and Zambini ran his tongue along Harry's lower lip asking for entrance. Harry gasped and Blaise took this opening and pushed his tongue into Harry's mouth. Harry tense dup and tried to struggle but it was no use so after a little while he started to relax and to his surprise started to enjoy it. Soon he was into the kiss almost as much as Blaise was. Though he had to admit Blaise was an exceptionally good kisser.

After about ten good minutes of snogging Harry realized that this was Zambini he was kissing! He looked up and shoved him away. Harry was now so Confused that he actually kissed Blaise Zambini that he didn't respond when Blaise fell off his bed and moaned. He just ran out of the room and ran strait to the Slytherin Common room

"What was that? Why did that happen? How did that happen?" His head was full of questions regarding that kiss, but the biggest question of all was "Why did I enjoy it?"

He decided that he had to get out of this body. He was going to Dumbledore. He was sure that Dumbledore could help. He could always help.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"WHAT?" Harry hollered

"I'm sorry Harry but I can't help you" Dumbledore replied looking quite amused.

"I told you so." Draco said relaxing in his chair

After the incident in the sick bay Harry had been determined to get back into his own body. He had found Draco who was in the midst if snogging Hermione (Which he wasn't to pleased about) and Had brought him strait to Dumbledore. Although he hadn't told him why the sudden urgency.

"But then I'll have to be Malfoy forever! Isn't there anything you can do?"

"Harry I've already told you there's nothing I can do. I'll look into it, but for now you'll just have to live" Dumbledore said calmly with his eyes twinkling brighter than the stars in the sky.

Harry walked out of the headmasters' office looking as if he had just been told Christmas was cancelled. Draco however didn't look like he t cared; he was walking like normal and seemed to have a small smile on his face.

"How come your so happy?" Harry asked bitterly

"Why not?"

"Don't you get it!" Harry said shaking Draco's shoulders "We're stuck like this! We might be like this for the rest of our lives!"

"Come on Potter, look on the bright side!"

"And that would be?"

"Well uh…hmm… I don't know. But there is one!" Draco said enthusiastically "But stop being sad. Just be happy your not in Crabbers body or something. Hey that is the bright side! See I told you there was a bright side!"

Harry rolled his eyes "I guess but still…"

"Well get used to it because we might be like this for a while"

As Harry strolled back to the Slytherin common room He thought about that kiss he'd had. "Maybe I'm gay. Nah… but I did enjoy that kiss. And Blaise is hot. WHAT! I think he's hot? Maybe I should reconsider that whole gay thing. But I have a girlfriend, Hermione. Is Blaise better than Hermione? Well his kiss might have been but…" That night he couldn't get to sleep thinking about that kiss. It was the best kiss he'd had in a long time.

ooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooo

Draco set out to the Gryffindor common room thinking about how relieved he was that he could still be with Hermione. He was really rather fond of her now. He had realized that he did fancy her, he didn't love her but he did fancy her. And he hoped that he wouldn't have to leave her for a long time.

* * *

**Ok that was chapter 6. was it ok? dod it suck? please tell me. even if you dont give an opinion review anyway. The more reviews I get the Faster I'll update! Oh and I need a vote so READ THIS! YOOHOO! DOWN HERE READ THIS! Who wants Harry to be With Pansy? Or how about Blaise? someone else? Please tell me I want you opinions... **


	7. Hermione Has a great Fall

**TADA! Its my next chapter! Ok this is where you find out who Harry chosses although I think Its obvious...

* * *

**

Chapter 7:

Harry woke up the next morning to find Pansy sitting at the end of his bed pulling the petals off a daisy.

"He loves me, he loves me not. He loves me…" She had about four dozen flowers sitting next to her waiting to have their Perfect white petals ripped off too.

"What are you doing?" Harry said looking drowsy.

"Oh nothing… Are you a girl?" She said suspiciously

"What are you talking about?"

"Last night you were that stripper lady and now look at you! you're a guy again!"

"Oh that" Harry said with disgust

"Yes so are you a girl or a guy?"

"Oh yes I'm a girl I've just been keeping it a secret for six years" He said sarcastically waving his arms about.

"I knew it!" She said loudly pointing a finger at him "OH NO! I've slept with a girl!"

"I was being sarcastic Pansy" Harry said to the girl who was now running around to room screaming "Take a chill pill"

"Oh…I knew that! By the way what's a chill pill?" the brunette said looking embarrassed

Harry rolled his eyes "Never mind, now go away. I need my beauty sleep"

"Oh Drakie, If you get any hotter you'll get a sunburn" she said hitting his arm "Besides Blaise is looking for you"

"Oh a-and w-why would that b-be?" Harry said looking at the ground turning a very pretty color of pink

"He didn't tell me why" She said giving him a funny look

"Um sure, thanks Pansy" she smiled and left the room

"Oh god! Does he know it was me? Does he like me or, or is he going to beat me up then smother me in my own hair gel?" he thought out loud

"Hehe you always did have a crazy imagination. But no I'm not going to smother you in you own hair gel. Though you do have more than enough" Blaise said as he walked in and sat down on the navy blue chair across from his bed

"H-how did y-you get in here?"

"The door?" Blaise said pointing to the door that Pansy had left wide open

"Oh"

"Are you gay Malfoy?" Blaise said quietly with a small blush crept onto his face

"No I'm not" Harry said quietly not quite sure if he was lying or not

"Oh…" Blaise said looking a bit disappointed

"Why are you?"

"Ya. But you can't tell any one! I have been ever Since that kiss we had"

"But I was a girl then"

"Yeah but I knew it was you. I read the note you gave to Pomfry" Blaise said finding a sudden interest in his shoes.

There was a minute of uncomfortable silence.

"Well I'll guess I'll be going then" Blaise said getting up to leave

"No wait" Harry looked up at the boy standing in front of him. His dark hair falling in front of his chocolate brown eyes that were looking at Harry hopefully

"I am Gay" Harry said quietly

Blaise Gave a smile that made Harry want to melt. "Really?"

"Really" Harry then stood up and walked over to Blaise. Then they kissed but this kiss was different "You know what" Harry said looking at Blaise "Your hot. Let's go snog"

Blaise smiled and said "Only if you insist" And like the first time crawled on top of him on Harry's bed and kissed him. It was the best kiss Harry had ever had, even better than their last.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After they had snogged for quite some time Harry said "We've been in here for 45 minutes. I think people might start getting a bit suspicious"

"I guess your right." Blaise said patting his hair back in to its prior position, and smoothing out the wrinkles on his clothes. Harry imitated him.

They left but not before Blaise gave Harry another long hungry kiss. They left and headed down to the common room.

As they walked down the stairs Harry saw a very short house elf that was wearing 18 different hats on its head and had a blue and red sock on his left foot and a striped sock on his right.

"Look its Dobby! HI DOBBY!" Harry shouted as he waved to the house elf like a mad man

Dobbys eyes grew to the size of dinner plates when he saw Harry "Dobby is very sorry for being in Master Malfoys way sir. Dobby shall go punish himself now" He said as he started to beat himself with the broom he had been using.

Harry rolled his eyes "Dobby…" he said pinching the bridge of his nose "Stop it Dobby!"

"Dobby has been bad. Dobby must punish himself"

"Fine! I give up!" Harry sighed throwing his arms above his head

"If Hermione was here she'd have a cow" Harry thought to himself as he bid his goodbyes to Blaise and left the common room "Oh no! He totally forgot about Hermione! He had just snogged Blaise and hadn't even given a though as to what she would say"

"_Harry how could you?_" She would say between tears "_You're the worst boyfriend I ever had!_" Then she would slap him, run away and lock herself in the library for who knows how long.

"What have you gotten yourself into Harry?" He groaned

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Draco sat in the Gryffindor common room Beating Ron at a game of chess for the 29th time

"Your really bad at this aren't you Weas-Ron" Draco said after he had beaten him in 3 moves

"When did you get this good? When we played last week YOU were the one losing all the time"

"I read a good book" Draco replied

"Humph"

"Oh Ron stop being a poor sport" Hermione scolded

Ron then glared and went to his room to sulk

"What's got into him?" Draco complained as he put the chess set away

"I don't know. He's just Jealous that now your better at chess. He used to always be able to beat you but now you're different…" Hermione said gazing into space

"How am I different" Draco said starting to get nervous

"Well for the last week you've just been acting a bit differently. Like you're someone else"

"Oh, well. I'm just the same old Harry yessery!" He said hoping she would believe him

She just gave him a funny look and went back to her stargazing.

"Harry do you think we have soul mates?"

"My father always said that such things were poppycock but I never believed him" He said putting his arm around her possessively.

"Your Father?"

"Yes… I mean No Not my father I never knew him! It was my…my…my Uncle! Yeah my uncle!" Harry said Trying to cover up his mess. How could he forget about that? He couldn't do this for much longer

Hermione looked at him In a way that only his mother had ever looked at him with. It was a knowing look. She Then shrugged it off and leaned into him.

"I have an Idea!" Draco said looking at Hermione hopefully trying to get her to not think about his mistake "Let's go to the astronomy tower!"

"But Harry, People go there to snog!"

"Your point is…"

She looked around then grabbed his hand "Let's go!"

They ran up the stairs for a while until they got tired "Since when were there so many stays?" Hermione huffed

"There always has been"

"They should have elevators in Hogwarts"

"Huh? What are eleevatores?"

"Harry? Remember? And elevator…"

"Oh shit. Potter lives in the muggle world! What is an eleevatore anyway?" Draco thought Starting to get worried

"Oh ya eleevatores! Ha ha must have slipped my mind." Draco said tentatively

Hermione gave him another strange look. He was receiving a lot of those these days

They walked in silence up the rest of the stairs until they reached the top

When they got there they sat down in front of the window and looked up at the stars.

They snuggled for a while in peace just thinking of different things. Draco was thinking of how beautiful Hermione was.

Draco Gazed at the girl curled up in his arms looking up into the stares. He sighed silently at how Pretty she was and how lucky he was to have her. But he didn't have her, Potter did. This thought made him frown. How he wished he could tell he but he couldn't, he had made a promise and a Malfoy never breaks a promise no matter how much he wants to.

He leaned over the edge to look down at the grounds. They looked mystical at night like a place from a fairy tale.

"Harry! Don't do that!" Hermione yelled pulling him back

"Why?"

"You might fall! Its dangerous!"

He sat back down and thought for a moment "Are you afraid of heights Hermione?"

"N-No" She stuttered looking nervous

"Yes you are. I'm going to cure you"

"No that's ok! Ill just stay out here!"

"Please"

"NO!"

"Pleeeeeeaaaaaaase?" Draco whined stepping out onto the ledge of the large window

"Harry get down from there! You could hurt yourself!"

"Only if you come up first"

"Oh fine but only for you" She said as she cautiously stepped out onto the ledge

"See this isn't so bad"

"I-I-I-I g-guess n-not" Hermione fibbed as she clung to Dracos robes for dear life

Draco rubbed back until he felt her grip slowly loosen. Once she was only holing on to his robes lightly she said "I don't think I'm afraid anymore"

"See I told you It wasn't so bad"

"I guess you were right. Thanks Harry" They both smiled as Draco hopped down ready to help her down.

Suddenly Crabbe was pushed into Draco by Goyle and Hermione was flung from the edge. She Felt herself falling and she heard the sound of people screaming But over all of that she felt the sensation of falling the wind rushing around her, Knotting hair as it went.

She couldn't even hear her own voice which was screaming. Screaming like there was no tomorrow, Because for her there might not be.

* * *

**Oooh a little cliffie there... Hmm mshould I kill Hermione or let her live? Oh oh! I could Make her A VEGTIBLE! ooh what shall I do? Its up to Me now Theres nothing you can do! MWAHAHAHAHA!**  



	8. I love you too

**Here you go My next chapter and the end of the cliffie! Its been a while but its finally done. I had a bit of wrighters block for this I was gonna have Hermione in a coma but at the last second decided to change it...

* * *

**

Chapter 8:

"HERMIONE!" Draco shouted as he watched Hermione fall to the ground rapidly

Hermione had given up screaming and decided to enjoy the last minutes of her life. Her life flashed before her eyes and she realized that she didn't want to go yet.

Draco had thousands of thoughts running through his head. He could jump after her or he could try to save her. He decided to try to save her. He started to scan the room looking for something to help him. He spotted a broom in the corner of the room.

"Hey you! Finnegan! Pass me that broom!" He yelled at a very startled looking Seamus. Seamus passed him the broom and Draco caught it skillfully. He leaped onto the broom and leaped out the window. He soared through the air as fast as he could. He would've been afraid but the only thing going through his mind was the need to save Hermione. He was now flying strait down at the fastest speed that he had ever flown.

He was just inches from her; they were both stretching out their arms as far as they could to try to reach each other. Their fingers brushed then he grabbed her hand. She looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Oh Harry! Thank you so much!" She said through her blubbering "I love you" Draco smiled and was about to pull her onto his broom when His broom suddenly jerked out of control. He tried to hold onto her hand as the broom was swooshing back and forth but her hand was starting to slip. "Hermione grab my other hand!" She reached up to grab his hand when the broom decided to do a back flip.

They both plunged down to the ground holding on to each other. While they were falling their eyes locked and that's when Draco realized that he never wanted to be without her. He looked deep into her chocolate orbs while she stared into his grey ones. At that moment Draco flipped her over onto him so that she was on top. He could fell the air pulling at his robes until He felt the hard earth hit his back.

He smiled and looked up at her "I love you to" He then closed his eyes and fell unconscious. Hermione who had fallen on top of Draco and had not been hurt as badly, shook him and tried to get him to wake up "Harry, Harry please! Wake up!" She leaned down and cradled his head in her lap "Oh Harry" She sobbed into her robes "This is all my fault!" She screamed "I'm so sorry Harry!"

"Miss. Granger! What happened?" McGonagall ordered as she walked briskly over to the two students. When she saw Draco she stopped dead in her tracks "Oh my"

"Oh Professor! It's all my fault!" Hermione mumbled as she cried into her sleeve "ItsallmyfaultifIhadentfallennofthetowerhewouldenthavecomeafterme!" She blubbered slurring her words together.

"Oh it's ok Child." McGonagall Cooed as she summoned a stretcher for Draco and levitated it. "Its ok Tell me what happened"

Hermione went thorough her story and told McGonagall all the details from the felling of falling to Draco not waking up

Once they got to the infirmary Mme. Pomfrey started to attack Draco with different tests. Once she had finished checking him He asked Hermione a few questions about what happened. Hermione told the nurse an even more detailed story that she told McGonagall if that was even possible.

"Well I have good news and bad news" The nurse said as she held the results from the tests "The good news is that he's still alive and didn't break anything that I can't fix easily." Hermione looked relieved and had a faint smile on her face "The Bad news is that he's in a coma" This wiped the smile right off Hermione's face.

"Will he be ok?" Hermione asked urgently standing up

Mme. Pomfrey hesitated before saying "I-I don't know"

"HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW?" Hermione shouted waving her arms in the air "YOU'RE THE NURSE AREN'T YOU SUPPOSED TO KNOW THESE THINGS?"

Hermione then rushed over and sat beside Draco staring at his face

"Come on Minivra, let's go" madam Pomfrey whispered to McGonagall and they left the room

ooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooo

Harry and Blaise were sitting in the common room reading when Pansy ran in screaming "GUESS WHAT! GUESS WHAT!"

"get on with it Pansy" a few people said

Pansy rolled her eyes "The mudblood fell off the astronomy tower and took Potty with her!" Pansy said wile a few people cheered "Unfortunately The mudblood's not hurt…BUT POTTERS IN A COMA!" She yelled as the Slytherins cheered even louder.

Harry looked around disgusted. "Umm Blaise I'm going to the library to get a book. I'll be back later" He lied as he walked coolly out the door. Once he had closed the door he started sprinting down to the infirmly. On his way he got quite annoyed. He had been getting girls giving him googley eyes the whole way and a few even tried to grope him! He sure wished he was back in his body…well maybe not.

He made it to his destination without being too disgusted by people. He peered through the crack in the door to see Hermione sitting by Dracos bed sobbing.

"Are you ok?" He said hoping she would talk to him

She looked up at him "Go away Malfoy. I don't need you spitting out mean remarks at me"

"I-I'm not Malfoy" Harry said not sure whether he should tell her

"Oh ya right! Who are you then Puff the Magic Dragon?" She said sarcastically

He faked a roar "Yes I am!" He said pretending to blow fire and pretty much acting silly

She laughed "Why are you being so nice to me?" She said as he sat down next to her and looked at Draco

"Because… because…well I'm not Draco… seriously! I'm Harry!"

"Sure thing Malfoy now you're just trying to torment me" She said hanging her head

"No really it's me! Ask me a question only the great Harry potter would know"

"Fine. Where was our first date?"

"At a movie theater in the muggle world" He answered expertly

"hmm Next question. In August last year what did the twins do to Ron?"

"Ha Ha! That was funny! He had blue fur, a tutu and had the head of a Flamingo!" Harry said just about doubling over

Hermione looked surprised "Ok last question. What day is my birthday on?"

Harry started to get worried. He had always forgotten her birthday at least he had for the last 4 years "Ummm Well I uh… "

She looked at him and smiled. "Oh Harry it really is you!" She looked at him than looked at the boy lying on the bed "If your you than who is that?"

"That would be Malfoy"

"Tha-That's M-Malfoy?"

"Yes it is"

"Eww I kissed him! I'm sorry Harry! I didn't know!"

"That's ok"

Suddenly the doors bust open to a very mad Blaise.

"DRACO WHAT ARE YOU DOING HUGGING A MUDBLOOD!"

Harry sighed

"That Is my boyfriend!" both Hermione and Blaise shouted at the same time. They both than looked at Harry expectantly

Harry had explained the whole situation to both of them and they both accepted it

"So you're gay?" Hermione said sadly

"So you're Harry?" Blaise asked

"Yes I'm Gay and Yes I'm Harry" Harry answered

Hermione looked away and sighed

"Blaise can I talk to Hermione for a minute?"

"Uh ya sure"

Harry walked over to Hermione. "What's wrong?"

"Harry don't you see? You left me for someone else! Now I'm alone!"

Harry looked over to Draco laying unconscious on the bed "What about Draco?"

"What about Draco! He doesn't love me! He hates me! He was just pretending to be you! He doesn't mean anything" She said crying once again

"Hermione! Don't you see? If he hated you would he have jumped out of the astronomy window to save you?"

"N-no I gues-"

"Would he Have Risked his life to save you? Look at him! He is in a coma because he wanted to save you! He didn't have to! he could have let you Fall and die. You would be dead if it wasn't for him! But your not, He saved you. While you were falling he took all of the pain, not you" He was watching her cry into her sleeve

"I don't know If I would have been able to have do that… What did he say before he Went unconscious?"

"I-I-I l-love you"

"Who did he say it to?"

"Me" She looked down at her shoes

"If he didn't love you than Why would he have said that Before he fell into a coma?"

"Because he does love me…" She thought for a moment before looking at Draco

"He loves me…" She sat down in the chair beside his bead once again. She picked up his hand and whispered so that only he would be able to hear "I love you to Draco"

* * *

**Wasnt that wonderfull? this my be a bit fast but it was needed... soo. ya...review and tell what you think : )  
**


	9. Ron the Mummy

**Sorry for the long wait... was that actually long? some people leave their storys for like a month than come back! compaired to theirs mines really fast! Anyway enough babble. In this chapter evil people come in. so do arrogant birds and teapots so read away!

* * *

**

Chapter 9:

Hermione watched as Ron gobbled down his food.

"You really should eat something Mione" Ron said spitting food all over the place.

"Aren't you worried about Dr-Harry?" Hermione and Harry had decided not to tell Ron yet, because they didn't know how he would react to it.

"Of course I am! He's just been different lately."

"Hmm, ya he has…" Hermione mumbled as she drifted into thought.

She had noticed that Harry (Draco in Harry's body) had been acting strange lately. She kind of liked the new Harry, or Draco. She still couldn't believe that it had been Draco Malfoy that she'd been snogging for the past week. Though she did find Draco a better boyfriend than Harry was. He paid more attention to her, he was a much better kisser, he was more romantic, he also didn't talk to Ron about Quidditch for four hours every day.

She looked back at Ron, who was seeing if he could chug a mug of pumpkin juice.

"Chug! Chug! Chug!" the other boys were chanting, while all the girls just rolled their eyes.

Hermione closed going back to her thoughts of Draco and Harry. Suddenly she was hit in the face by a warm splash of water. She opened her eyes to find Ron gaping at her.

"Ronald Weasly! What was that about?" She demanded, pumpkin juice dripping from her nose. She waited for a moment before she realized he was gaping at something behind her. She slowly turned around to see Ginny playing tongue tennis with Dean.

Hermione rolled her eyes as Ron leapt up and went to go scold them. He never could accept the fact that Ginny liked guys and that guys liked Ginny.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hermione was sitting in the potions class staring blankly at the blackboard. She hadn't been able to think of anything but the blond boy who was in a coma. She didn't even notice Ron's Potion as it bubbled violently beside her.

"Its all your fault! If you hadn't fallen off the astronomy tower he'd be fine!" she scolded herself as she added her chopped up ginger root. "Did he actually like me? Do I like him?" all these questions were running through her head.

The pondered this matter for a while until she came to a conclusion on one thing: if he died she would never forgive herself.

Snape dismissed them rudly. Hermione stood up to find that Ron wasn't there. She whispered to Lavender "Where's Ron?"

"Didn't you see? His potion got on him and now his skin has warts and puss all over it! It's disgusting! Snape sent him to the infirmary" She whispered back

"Oh great! Now because of me Ron's hurt now too! I'm bad luck! Maybe I should go bury myself in the middle of the forest where none would find me. Then nobody would get hurt" She thought as she trudged down the hall to see Ron

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hermione walked into the infirmary to see Draco's unconscious body lying on a bed beside Ron who looked like a mummy.

"Ron what happened?" Hermione asked as she ran up to him gawking at his bandages. He had bandages head to toe with little holes for eyes

"Igtacdnmskn" Ron mumbled under his bandages

Hermione looked at him and tried to decipher what he had said. She decided that he said 'I got an itch on my shin' she rolled her eyes at him and was about to say something when madam Pomfrey walked in and demanded that Hermione leave because her patient needed sleep.

Before she left she looked at Draco, he looked so helpless. She couldn't bare the thought that it was her that did this to him. She walked slowly down the hallway looking at the cracks in the floor.

She felt a gust of wind as an owl landed on her head.

"Stupid owl get off!" she said as she waved her arms over her head. The owl jumped up, flew on the spot for a minute before landing again and pecking her head

"Get off me You stupid bloody owl!" she said, grabbing the parchment off the birds' leg. It had a wax seal with a big letter M stamped on it. She opened the letter it read:

_Dear Mione,_

_I'm sick of being in Malfoys body! It's so hard to walk down the halls without being groped by millions of girls! I don't even like girls! Pansy's tried to kiss me 14 times today already! I don't know how Malfoy puts up with this. It reeks! Please meet me in the library at 7:00 tonight to figure out how to get me back into my original body._

_Your very annoyed Friend,_

_Harry_

_P.S. Sorry about the bird. I think it has Malfoys personality. Like owner like bird they always say!_

Hermione laughed at the letter. The bird was like Draco; mean, arrogant, but sweet too she thought to herself as she stroked the birds' head.

As she had read the letter the eagle-owl had jumped down to sit on her arm. She wrote her reply on the back of the letter and sent it away with Dracos' bird.

She headed off to her next class in a better mood than she left the last class with. She walked into the class humming the muggle toon 'I'm a little teapot'. While someone in the background cackled happily

"The plan is working my lord. Soon she shall be ours!"

* * *

**Well, how was it? Just review I want to see If I can get to 50! 50 in 9 chapters... That would make me soo happy I might give the fiftieth reviewer a character in my story! That will be the prize! So review! If your fiftieth than you can be in my story! So leave your e-mail so I can e-mail you ; )**


	10. The hazel eyed goddess

**Ok...I know I havent updated forever but Ive been really busy! I hade a swim meet, Piles and piles of homework, a birthday party to go to and wrighters block. And Im also sorry that this is so short...BUT! You get to find out who the new character is! Yay! yeah. joy. eeh. whatever just read it than tell me what you think

* * *

**

Chapter 10:

Hermione walked into the library expecting to find Harry, but to her surprise she found…

"Harry is that you?"

Harry walked out from behind a stack of books looking confused. He was covered in big red lipstick kisses all over his head and his hair was standing in an odd angle. His clothes were also very untidy and the buttons to his shirt were improperly fastened.

"I was attacked!" Harry said looking dazed

"By who?" Hermione asked the big red Harry. But her question was answered because soon a group of about 16 4th years came scuttling out from behind the stack of books giggling and whispering to each other

"I only just escaped! I was looking through a book when BANG! I was on the ground being molested by dozens of giggling girls! They tried to undress me Hermione! Me! I don't even like girls, but noooo I just have to be in Malfoys' body - the hottest guy in school…" Harry ranted on and on as if he were telling a fascinating, and dramatic story.

"Harry" Hermione said as she pressed her finger against his lips "Lets look for books" With that, she did up his buttons appropriately, wiped the kiss stains off his face the best she could, and patted his hair back into place. They then headed off to the books.

After a while of searching Harry started to get frustrated "Why aren't there any books on switching bodies! There are books here on how to read books! What kind of pointless rubbish is that?" Harry raved on and on about how he couldn't find any good books. He would have talked until January, but before he could bore us all to death Hermione stopped him

"Harry…" She rolled her eyes "Why don't you go try looking in the transfiguration section" Hermione sighed as he walked off; sometimes Harry just needed to relax, he was so tense.

Harry was walking through the aisles mumbling to himself about stupid libraries and how no good can come from them. He walked quickly around a corner only to find a huge stack of books running towards him. Before he could move out of the way, the books and Harry made contact

Books flew everywhere and by the end of the raining books, the only things left were two individuals lying on their backs covered in books too sore to move.

Harry picked up the book which had hit him square in the face he looked at it. 'Moste Potente Potions? That's the book we used in 2nd year for the polyjuice potion! But why would she need it?' He didn't get to finish his thoughts because just then the girl snatched it out of his hands and started to put her books back into a pile

Harry started to help her pick up her books "You're in a hurry"

"Yes I am" The girl said in a voice that Harry decided that she stole from a goddess

She looked up and for the first time Harry got a glimpse of her face. She had wavy brown hair and the most beautiful hazel eyes he had ever seen. He looked her up and down; she was about as tall as Hermione and wasn't too fat, nor too skinny. She was perfect.

"Um- Hi I'm Har-I mean Draco. W-What's y-your name" Harry mumbled starting to get very shy and insecure.

She blushed "Hi. I'm Victoria"

For a brief minute they just stared into each others eyes.

"Oh My Gosh! Harry what happened?" Hermione said running up to them, killing the moment. "I mean… Um you're not Harry" She said noticing her slip

Victoria looked at them both suspiciously. She glanced at the blushing Harry who was not staring at his shoes, then at Hermione who was glancing around the room nervously.

She picked up her large pile of books said goodbye and headed out the door. Harry followed her every move, not taking his eyes off of the hazel-eyed goddess he had just met.

"Harry? Are you alright?"

"Um… yeah" Harry said snapping out of his thoughts.

"We've looked for long enough. Maybe we should head back now"

Harry agreed and they went their separate ways back to their own common rooms. On the way Harry only had one thought in his head: Do I like her?

Harry had thought he was gay but now he was starting to wonder. He had seen Victoria so closely and studied her every detail, and found her simply irresistible, but on the other hand he also thought the same of Blaise. Thoughts were running through his head like mad, speeding around bumping into one another, jumbling them all up so that he couldn't concentrate on one thing at a time. He didn't even notice that he had already walked into the common room and sat down on one of the squishy plush couches.

He had been sitting trying to think, when he felt someone leap onto him squishing him between the cushions.

"Oof! What was that for?" Harry wheezed at a very happy Blaise.

"Guess what?" Blaise said rather hyperly.

"What" Harry asked dully.

"Guess!"

"You ate your toe" Harry said sarcastically.

"What bit you in the arse? You seem rather grouchy today" Blaise said tilting his head to one side.

"Just-" Harry paused "Something happened in the library. I'll tell you later. Now tell me what you were going to tell me"

Blaise shrugged "I Have good news! It's about Hermione!"

At Hermione's name Harry suddenly became very interested " What! Tell me!"

"Well… Ok! Draco woke up!"

* * *

**Like I said. REVIEW! The more reviews I get the sooner I shall update!  
**


	11. Guess who woke up!

**Well that was a bit of a long wait, but I had exams to study for. Im supposed to be studying right now but I decided to post insted, so be happy. In this chapter theres a bit of forshadowing, so pay attention, but its pretty obvious really...

* * *

**

Chapter 11:

After Hermione had her very 'interesting' visit with Harry, she had no idea where to go. It was too soon to go to dinner and she didn't feel like going to the common room.

She decided on roaming the halls, thinking of things to do. While she was walking past the charms room she ran into Victoria. Victoria was walking around the halls looking for something.

"What are you looking for?" Hermione asked politely.

"Umm… nothing." Victoria said in a way Hermione thought was suspicious.

"Are you sure, because it looked like you were."

"Have you seen Draco?" Victoria asked, changing the subject.

"Ya, he just went to his common room. Why?" Hermione said, eyeing her suspiciously.

"No reason! Um listen, is he seeing anyone?" Victoria asked quietly.

"Y- Wait! How should I know?" Hermione said, suddenly realizing that she wasn't supposed to be his friend.

"Well, you seemed friendly enough to him before in the library"

"What year are you in?" Hermione asked realizing that she didn't know anything about her.

"7th. I'm in Ravenclaw" Victoria said quietly, as if it were a secret.

"Than why haven't I seen you before?"

"I just started a week ago" she said uncertainly. "I-I should go." She than hurried off down the corridor at a quick pace.

'That was strange' Hermione said to herself, deciding that she didn't like that girl; there was something funny about her.

Hermione wandered around the school for a while before deciding to go and visit Draco. 'I haven't seen him for ages!' Hermione thought guiltily.

She walked into the big white room, and immediately saw Draco laying on his bed like he had been for quite some time now. She walked over to him, pulled up a chair and stared at him. She reached out and grabbed his hand. She sat and thought about the last 2 weeks, how she had been with Draco thinking it was Harry, liking Draco as a boyfriend better than Harry. But the thing that plagued her mind most was how Draco had saved her, and the three little words he had said. Where they real? She had longed for those words to come out of Harry for ages when they were going out. But than Draco said it to her without her even knowing it was him.

She held his hand until Madam Pomfry told her that she had 15 minutes.

"Oh Draco…" she said to him, "please wake up." She squeezed his hand, then grabbed her bag and turned to leave when she heard it. A voice.

"Hermione?" She heard it again. Now she was sure that she wasn't imagining things.

She turned around slowly afraid it would disappear.

Hermione looked to see Draco staring at the ceiling with his eyes open, not moving.

She leaped onto him, smothering him in kisses, until he resembled Harry at the library. "Oh Draco! You're awake!"

Once she stopped and Draco could breathe again Draco said "Ow!"

"What's wrong?" She gasped. "Did I hurt you?"

"No I'm just sore. I haven't used my muscles for ages" Draco moaned.

"Its all my fault! If I hadn't fallen off that tower you never would have had to save me!"

"No, no, it's not your fault!" Draco said trying to comfort the now very emotional Hermione

"IT IS SO!" She blubbered, bursting into tears.

"No its not. Besides, I'm better now, so what does it matter?" Draco said, trying to sound carefree and happy

She sniffled "I- guess. I'm just so happy that you're back! I thought I'd never have my Draco back ever again!" She gave him another bone-breaking hug

"Wait! How did you know I'm Draco?" Draco said realizing that she had been calling him that the whole time.

"Harry told me"

"And you're not mad at me?"

"How could I be mad at you? You saved my life and you said…" She looked down "Did you mean it?"

Draco who barely remembered anything about that night had no idea what she was talking about "What did I say? That night is still kind of foggy to me"

"You said-you said that-that" she dropped her voice to a whisper "that you loved me."

Draco, suddenly remembering, started to feel a bit tense "I, um, you see, well, um…" He started to stammer, looking down at the floor "Ya, I guess… Butitsstupid'cusIknowyoudon'tfeelthesameI'lljustbackoffand" he started to slur his words together.

"Draco. It's ok. I don't know how I fell about you." She looked out the window at the captivating pink and orange sunset. "Its been nice being with you. Even if I didn't know it was you."

Draco blushed a bit at this "But I bet you want Potter back don't you?"

Hermione laughed "Do you want to know a secret?" Hermione leaned closer to him. "You're a better boyfriend than Harry was." Draco smirked. "Plus," she started to whisper, looking around to make sure there were no eavesdroppers, "He's gay"

Draco laughed out loud, loud enough to wake up a bear. "I knew that he wasn't normal! Ever since I walked in on him and Weasly"

"Harry was cheating on me!" Hermione screeched, her face going red. She stood up looking out the door "I'll kill him!"

"I was just kidding! I made that up!" He said pulling her back onto her chair "But he always did strike me as weird."

They started to have a conversation about Harry when Madam Pomfrey burst into the room.

"HARRY YOU'RE AWAKE!" She ran over to him, pushed Hermione off her chair to examine him. "I was starting to get worried. We haven't had anyone in a coma that long since about 20 years ago. He was in a coma for a month, I think. What was his name? Ahh, yes, it was Professor Snape! James Potter had stolen his Teddy bear when they where in 6th year. Severus was chasing him and tripped over his own two feet, fell down 7 flights of stairs, knocked 14 portraits off the walls, than flew out the front door right into the Womping Willow! It would have been tragic if it hadn't been so funny!" Madam Pomfrey stifled a laugh as Hermione and Draco laughed, Hermione almost falling over.

After Madam Pomfrey had done several tests and after tons of pleading, she let Draco go to the dinner feast.

They headed off to the feast laughing about Snape having a Teddy bear.

"You can just see him in flannel pj's, holding a big teddy and sucking on his thumb" Hermione said, imagining the very hilarious picture.

They walked into the great hall holding hands whispering to each other about Snape having a 'Care Bear' teddy.

As they walked into the great hall Hermione noticed that Dumbledore was staring at them with a strange look. A look she had never seen him wearing; was it a look of happiness? She looked for a bit longer, until she realized it was the same look she had seen the death eater use as she killed Sirius in the department of mysteries years ago. But as soon as it was there, it flashed back to his usual smile. Hermione stared at him a bit longer before she heard Draco say something to her.

"Huh what?" She mumbled not knowing what he had said.

"I said pass the potatoes." Draco said, looking worried. "Are you ok?"

"Ya, I'm fine."

Draco gave her another worried glance, as he scooped potatoes onto his plate. 'She's not telling me something.' he thought, as she glanced back at the teachers table.

* * *

**There. I think this was an ok chapter... but im not to sure. so tell me what you think. the more reviews I get the sooner Ill update! Any guesses whats wrong with Dumbledore? Anyone? Tell me your guesses! Please...**


	12. Whats wrong with Snape?

**This is out soo early for me! I was just so inspiered by all the reviews I got! Also this chapter was Very fun to wright...and I think its really funny...heh heh. And Dumbledore... The most interesting guess was that he is secretly i nlove with Harry, but unfortunatly thats not it. Though it wouold be interesting (and kinda creepy) but some of you got close ;)  
****

* * *

**

Chapter 12:

After the very quiet dinner Draco and Hermione had in the Great Hall, they marched off down the corridor back to the Gryffindor common room.

The walk back from the feast wasn't the best walk. Hermione was still very quiet, still pondering the look on Dumbledore's face, while Draco walked beside her having a war in his head whether or not to ask her what was wrong. Draco decided to ask her, but didn't get the chance because when they rounded the corner they saw something quite peculiar indeed.

There was Professor Snape with his ankle tied to a rope, hanging from the ceiling. That wouldn't have been so bad but, that wasn't all. He was also wearing a pink bathrobe, with a pink feather boa around his neck, huge black flippers on his feet, sitting on top of his still disgustingly greasy hair was an enormous purple hat with a stuffed vulture on it, and last but defiantly not least was a duck beak strapped over his mouth giving him the appearance of a very deranged platypus. He also looked as if he were trying to fly away; he was flapping his arms about screaming at the top of his lungs "Kakaa! Kakaa!"

"Well this is rather unexpected isn't it?" Draco said between snorts of laughter.

Hermione however did not have the liberty to speak, for she was now rolling along the ground howling with laughter, her face was scarlet, and she looked as if someone had put a very powerful cheering charm on her. After about 20 minutes of hysterical laughter, and very loud kakaaing from Professor Snape, the two teenagers slowly came back to their senses.

"What should we -snort- do about -giggle- Snape?" Hermione sputtered through her still lingering laughter.

"I suggest -chuckle- that we -a moment of silent sinkerings- should tell Professor -scoff- McGonagall" Draco said trying desperately not to laugh

They both looked at each other still chucking, than back to Snape who had finished with his "Kakaas" and started squealing like a fat pig who was being chased by gigantic hungry cougars.

Their laughter once again filled the corridor, as they leaned on each other for support, but this time they attracted some attention.

"Mr. Potter! Miss. Granger! Do tell me what is so hilariously funny that you both have to make such a ruckus" Professor McGonagall came marching down the corridor with a very livid look on her face. "And where is that insufferable squealing coming from?" She cupped her hands over her ears

Draco and Hermione were both so overcome with laughter that they didn't have the power to stop themselves from laughing long enough to tell her, so they both pointed their fingers at the loud, insane pink man hanging from the ceiling. McGonagall looked for a minute trying to decide what is was that she was looking at. She tilted her head to the side and squinted, it took a minute, but in the end she too burst out laughing. She leaned on a nearby suit of armor for support, but soon fell over clutching her sides.

For another good 15 minutes the three laughed on, while Snape settled on changing his cry to a very amusing sound that you would hear from a bird in one of those muggle coo-coo clocks, but it sounded as though that bird had a very sore throat.

Once McGonagall had remembered that she was a teacher, and that she was supposedly responsible, she tried to straighten her face back into her normal glare, and stood up.

"I should -snicker- take S-S-Snape -chuckle- to Madam Pomfrey." she managed to spit through her laughter. She summoned up a stretcher and started to burn through the rope with her wand, but as she was doing that Snape tuned around and said "Uh oh! Looks like a purple-people-eater ate my toe again!" in a voice that would make goofy proud, McGonagall fell over with laughter once again and missed catching him with the stretcher. He dropped to the floor with a loud crunch, and before McGonagall could capture him he limped off, as fast as he could go down the corridor singing at the top of his lungs (very out of tune might I add) a song about cookies, and how he is sexually attracted to them.

After the three people collected themselves, and ceased their laughing to only snickers and giggles, they headed off down the corridor to catch the very-much-so-insane Snape before he hurt someone or more likely himself. oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Harry was stumbling down the halls sopping wet and very much in a bad mood. Peeves had struck again. Harry had been innocently walking down the halls, when he was suddenly hit by a very large balloon of water. You'd think It would have burst and Harry would be wet but ok, but Peeves isn't that predictable. The great big orange balloon, (big enough to fit three students in) Appeared out of nowhere onto the unexpecting Harry. Instead of popping and splattering water, this particular balloon, opened up and sucked Harry up into its belly. As Harry struggled to get out, fighting against the thick walls of the balloon, the Balloon came across a very startled Miss Norris. Instead of being a nice civilized balloon and letting her pass, it gobbled her up too.

Inside the balloon, Harry was frantically trying to get out as the wet cat tried to claw his eyes out. You see, cats don't like water much, and when they get wet they tend to get a bit grumpy, such was the case with Miss Norris. After a while of stabbing desperately at the sides of the balloon, Harry seized Miss Norris and flung her as best as he could at the wall of the Balloon. Miss Norris, who instinctively ejected her claws, pierced the side of the balloon. As you have been formally informed, this was not your average balloon, It flew up into the air as if it were full of air, bumping into walls, people, and finally into.. the sword from a suit of armour.

The Balloon finally burst and Water rushed out of the balloon, Harry and Miss Norris where left sitting dumbstruck on the floor, wondering what exactly had happened. And to make it worse, Snape Decided to drop by, But lucky for Harry Snape was a bit out of sorts today, so he narrowly escaped the wrath of evil Snape, However he was about to feel the wrath of insane Snape.

The person I question came limping up to Harry, wearing a very tacky set of pink robes with a feather boa around his neck, with a dazed expression on his face, and said "Howdy-doo Partner!" In a very hillbilly sort of way "I just got back from the Moon! An' I thought we could go fur a niiice walk through da wilderness!"

Harry gave him a very weird look, and to his surprise Snape picked him up, threw him over his shoulder and limped off again humming 'Why can't we be friends'.

Harry struggled against the tacky pink monstrosity and succeeded in leaping off his shoulder in to a crumpled heap behind him.

"What choo doin'?" Snape asked falling over for no reason in particular.

Harry scrambled away as fast as he could, and sprinted down the hall, but with being in a huge bubble and falling off Snaps shoulder he wasn't in the best shape for running. He ran for about 10 seconds before he fell over, howling in pain, He stole a look at his leg, it was sitting in a very strange position, and Harry had the strong suspicion that it was broken.

He heard a scuffle behind him and Snape shouting "Buy me an ice cream while you're gone, will ya Daddy?" In a very girly voice

Harry who didn't want to be associated with the lunatic behind him limped off down the corridor, heading to the sick ward.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Draco, Hermione and Professor McGonagall didn't have a hard time finding Snape, their only problem was trying to get him to come with them to Madam Pomfrey. They found him sitting in the middle of the hall outside the History Classroom, looking at his shoes and telling everyone who passed that was a rare shoe collector.

"Why look! It's the Magic Fairy and her two sidekicks! Little Bunny Foo-Foo and the golden bystander!" Snape shrieked as they dashed towards him "Off you evil yuppie scum!" With that he sprung to his feet whipped out his wand and said…

"What! All I have is this little piece of wood?" He flung his wand at the wall and before anyone could do anything he burst into tears, took off his Bathrobe, pink feather boa, and the duck bill, which left him in his underwear, socks and the large black flippers. He then cried at the top of his lungs "Everything I own is Rubbish! I don't even have a proper sword!" He then continued to strip by taking off his shoes, chucked them at the nearest person, who happened to be Lavender Brown, than pulling off his socks and blowing his nose in one, and sobbing into the other.

Professor McGonagall hurried over to him and patted him on the back saying "there, there Surverus"

Snape mumbled something incoherent into his sock, which sounded suspiciously like 'my name is Rudolph'

McGonagall tried to get him to come with her to the sick ward, but to no prevail.

"I want Ice cream" He snivelled stopping his loud sobs

"Let's go to Madam Pomfrey. Than we can get ice cream"

"But I want it now" He whined sounding like a 4 year old.

McGonagall, not looking forward to having a fight with an overgrown four year old, seized her wand and muttered a binding spell, than a levitating spell then began to walk down to the Infirmary, with Snape Floating Helplessly behind her.

Once they arrived in the infirmary, Madam Pomfrey started to perform numerous amounts of spells on him trying to fix him, but without any success she gave the three people the supposedly tragic news.

"Well I don't know what happened to him, or how to fix him, really I have no idea what happened to him." The nurse said looking quite befuddled. Professor McGonagall sighed and was about to say something when she was interrupted by Madam Pomfrey again "But! I do know that it was very powerful Dark Magic that did this!" She smiled looking quite proud of herself.

The four just stared at each other, thinking of how this could have happened when the door slammed open and Harry came hobbling into the room looking harassed. He plopped himself down on the nearest bed and announced "I am having a bad day!" He then laid down and waited for madam Pomfrey to scurry over to see if he was ok.

Once she had mended Harry's leg and thrust a chunk of chocolate down his throat, she casually walked back into her office muttering about how this was the most bizarre day she'd had in years.

"So it was Dark Magic…" Hermione said in a confused voice

"But who?" Draco said looking equally confused

"I think that now is the time to consult the great mind of Dumbledore" McGonagall said pointing her finger in the air. She stood up and marched out the door. Draco than stood up, started to leave, but when he noticed the absence of Hermione he called back to her "Coming Mione?"

"Um… ya sure" She said hesitantly, the subject of Dumbledore's face at the feast popped back into her mind.

* * *

**There it was! Personally Im really Happy with it... So review! My tests are over so I'll have more time to wright! So review if you want chapter 13! **


	13. The kind window

* * *

**Im SOOOO sorry for the long wait! I had to go to camp for two weeks and when I got back I totally frogot about it! Its all my faut! I hope I can make it up to you guys. I'l try to update more often from now on. So here you go the late, (but still here!) Chapter 13

* * *

**Chapter 13: 

So the two students and their teacher set out to the headmasters' office. McGonagall was in the lead followed by Draco, and Hermione was slowly but surely making her way in the rear.

"Coming Mione?" Draco called out to Hermione, who was a good 20 feet behind him.

"Um, Yeah… Listen. Draco, can I have a word?"

"Yeah sure" Hermione hiked up to him

"I don't like Dumbledore" She whispered hoping McGonagall wouldn't hear her

"What do you mean? I thought you loved Dumbledore" Draco said before adding "As a professor"

"I do, well used to. You know when we where in the Great Hall today for dinner?" Draco nodded his head. "Well did you see Dumbledore's face? There was this evil glint in his eyes. Almost as if he were…evil!" Hermione said glancing around as if she expected Dumbledore to jump out from behind a suit of armor and avada her on the spot.

"Now, now Hermione." Draco said, cupping her cheek in his hand. "I'm sure it was just your eyes playing tricks on you. Or maybe you're a bit paranoid, you know with the war and everything."

"But I saw his face! It was evil! I saw-" But she didn't get to finish her loud rant because Draco had put his hand over her mouth and pointed to McGonagall who was starting to notice them.

"What is all the racket coming from back there? Granger? Potter?" She stopped to look back at them with a stern look on her face

"There are just some students back there yelling" Draco said. "We will talk about this later" he whispered into Hermione's ear. She nodded, and they jogged to catch up to McGonagall, who had resumed her brisk walk.

They walked the rest of the way in silence, with Hermione shooting worried glances at Draco, and Draco rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand to try and make her feel a tad less worried

"Dung bombs" McGonagall told the gargoyle before it sprang out of the way to reveal a large staircase. They walked up the staircase to a towering door that stood a good 10 feet up. McGonagall knocked loudly on the door three times before hearing the unmistakable voice of Dumbledore. Hermione gave Dracos' hand a squeeze before they walked hand in hand into the office full of fascinating, shiny objects.

oooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Back at the ranch, or in this case, back in the infirmary, where Harry was lying in bed grumbling about Peeves being a cruel heartless being, sounding quite a lot like the school's Caretaker.

"Stupid… little…I'm going to kill him…why I otta" Harry mumbled staring at a small dust bunny on the floor

Madam Pomfrey walked in carrying a bottle of purple goop labeled 'finixel'. She walked over, tried pouring the slimy purple sludge into a cup but it didn't seem to want to come out. She wrestled with it for a while before losing her temper and smashing the container on his bedside table, swearing and cussing

"That did the trick!" she said triumphantly. Harry looked down at the liquid on the ground; it started to bubble before…

"It has eyes!" Harry exclaimed looking down at the gunk with a great dislike. It had mutated and started popping out eyes all over it. Soon enough it was covered in eyes. As he stared at it in horror it began to creep towards him, bubbling and gurgling on its way. It suddenly transfixed its hundreds off eyes on him, as if they were having a staring contest. That was the last straw, Harry leaped off his bed and dashed across her room and proceeded to climb upon a table and whimper.

After Madam Pomfrey had succeeded in calming Harry down (which was not an easy task) she scooped up the purple goop (which now had little arms and was attempting to crawl up Harry's sheets) she dropped it into a cup, stirred it up with a little plastic stick, and told Harry to drink it.

"I am not drinking that" Harry said in an matter-of-fact type of voice. "I refuse to drink something that was alive two minutes ago"

"Well that's just too bad now isn't it" She replied coolly. Harry didn't even have time to ponder what she meant, for she ripped his mouth open and poured the violet glob of finixle down his throat. Harry flailed his arms around and made a good effort to get away, but Madam Pomfrey was strong for her age and Harry was no match for her. Admitting defeat Harry grudgingly swallowed the disgusting sludge. It took Harry all of his will power to not throw up; it tasted like rancid sardines that had been left out for a week.

Harry suddenly felt free; he felt as if he had nothing in the world to worry about, all the weight was lifted off his shoulders, Harry liked this feeling. He smiled sloppily and gazed around the room, all the windows were smiling at him happily, one even said good day.

'Very nice window that one is. I need to remember to bring it a slug tomorrow' Harry thought. He looked over to the dust bunny he had been staring at earlier; it was standing up and resembled Bugs Bunny. It started to tap dance for him; it even had a little cane and a hat! Harry clapped for him and shook his hand while the bunny told him to always pursue his dreams. The bunny then hopped off whistling a tune from 'Cats'. Harry smiled; this was the best day he'd had all week!

* * *

**There you go. The beginning is kinda lame but the end was funny I thought. Anyways in the next chapter theres gonna be some lemoney action ;) (I hope) Im not too good at leamony stuff but ill try just for you guys!**


End file.
